


Night In

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [26]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Laura craned her neck to look over the back of the couch. "That smells good."





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Comfort

Laura craned her neck to look over the back of the couch. "That smells good."  
  
"I'm glad," Hisako said, stifling a yawn. "It'd be a disappointment if I burned the popcorn." She dropped down onto the couch next to Laura and passed the bowl over to her so she could get herself properly under the blanket.  
  
Laura held the bowl up to her face and sniffed it. "Maybe a little burned at the bottom," she said.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hisako said, snuggling up next to her. "You like it when there's some burned pieces anyway."  
  
"I _said_ it smelled good."  
  
"You did," Hisako allowed. "Mmm, you're so warm..." She yawned again, not bothering to disguise this one.  
  
"Are you going to be able to stay awake through the whole movie?" Laura asked, amused.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Hisako said, helping herself to a handful of popcorn. "I'm just a little-" she yawned again. "Whatever. Do you have the remote?"  
  
Laura could feel Hisako nodding off on her shoulder by the time the opening credits had finished, and half an hour later she was snoring. Smiling, Laura turned the TV off and settled down into the couch, resting her own head on Hisako's and closing her eyes.


End file.
